Zant Strikes
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: No you are not reading wrong. That is the title. Why is Zant at the smash mansion well, you will have to read to find out. IkexZelda.


**Okay so recently I have had major writer's block for one of my new stories. So until I think of another twist I guess I can give away an idea I have for A Longing Hope. I changed the title from A Swordsman and A Princess. I hope everyone likes the title change and this one shot.**

**I own nothing, but the ideas in my heart.**

Zant Strikes

It had been a while since Ike and other new smashers had joined Zelda and everyone else. It also seemed that Zelda and Ike had gotten along quite well since then, they had even made into the finals of the tournament defeating Link and Krystal in the first round. They then defeated Fox and Daisy in the semi-finals and all they had to was beat Marth and Peach in the finals and they would be the "best couple" for this year.

Tomorrow was the day of the finals and Zelda was both excited and nervous. Not just for tomorrow, but for her feelings towards Ike, she knew that she liked and cared about him deeply, but she wondering if perhaps she felt that way was because she loved him.

While she was thinking someone said, "Oh, Zelda there you are. I wanted to go over a plan I have for tomorrows match."

She looked up and saw that it was none other then Ike in his golden armor. "But Ike if I remember correctly you told me that you weren't that good with planning an attack." Zelda said, walking towards him.

Ike put his hand behind his head as he said, "True I did say that, but we're not fighting an army here just two other people."

Zelda nodded and said, "Well, before we talk about tomorrow I have to tell you something Ike."

"Really Zelda what is it?" Ike said, crossing his arms and titling his head a bit.

Zelda started to get red in the face as she said, "Well, I just wanted to tell that I-."

"Zelda what is it?" Ike asked, moving closer to her.

Zelda took in a deep breathe as she said, "I-I love you Ike."

"Y-You love me Zelda?" Ike asked, searching his own feelings for an answer.

Zelda nodded has she said, "Yes Ike I love you and I want you to come with me back to Hyrule since you said so yourself that you wanted to explore other lands."

"Zelda I-yeah I guess your right I did say that didn't I? Ike said, holding Zelda he continued "Also I love you too."

Zelda looked up into his eyes as they started to get closer and closer to one another until they met with a kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. Ike did not want to let of Zelda as they continued to kiss while she in return did not want him to let go of her. After a while they both broke the kiss staring at each other, until they heard an unusual scream. Right away Ike moved Zelda behind him as the figure came into the light from the darkness. When the figure showed himself Zelda let a gasp as the it was none other then the self proclaimed "king' of the twilight Zant.

"Heh Ha ha ha ha! Aren't you happy to see Zelda?" Zant asked, twisting his body to where his head was upside down.

"Zant, but how could you be alive?" Zelda asked, trying to figure what was going on.

Zant twisted his body back to normal as he said, "Oh, do not worry princess you shall find out soon enough."

After he said this he lunged right at Zelda but was met by Ike's sword instead sending to the other end of the hallway.

"Zelda please stay back. I don't want anything to happen to you." Ike said, starting to charge at Zant.

Getting up from Ike's attack Zant was enraged as he said, "NO! I shall not lose again to another hero!"

One of Zant's blades hit against Ike's blade and they where both in a war of strength. That is until Zant used the other blade to send Ike crashing into the other wall.

Zelda saw this and started to run towards Ike, but she was stopped by Zant, who looked at her as he said, "Now princess you shall come with to Hyrule!"

He then grabbed her and opened a portal to Hyrule.

As Zelda was being teleported back to Hyrule she said, "Ike please walk up and save me!"

Ike woke up and saw Zelda disappear before his very eyes. He ran towards as he yelled out, "Zelda don't worry I will save you I promise."

Before the portal disappeared completely Ike jumped into it not knowing where he was going, but for certain knew that he would save Zelda and Hyrule somehow one way or another.

**So how was it? Now this maybe a scene in the actual story, but first I have to see if Zant will actual be a boss in the new adventure mode or not. Anyway review and hopefully I will think of something for everyone to read soon.**


End file.
